relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsuki
| relationship = * Anzu ( ) * Erika (best friend, ) * Literature MC1 (determinant boyfriend) * Manjiro ( ) * Manjiro's father ( ) * Manjiro's mother ( ) | affiliation = Literature Club: Natsuki's family | font = Ammys Handwriting by Ammy K | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18Age statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord | height = 4'11" (149 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = | hair = Pastel PinkNatsuki's hair and Yuri's sweater statements by Satchely (#FFBBC3) | eyes = Pink }}Natsuki (ナツキ) is one of the five main characters of Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel and a main character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. She is a regular club member of the Literature Club. During the Yuri Festival Route in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Yuri temporarily appoints Natsuki to be the vice president during the cultural festival while Yuri spends time at the cultural festival. Natsuki is one of the two characters that the player can have Main Character 1 date in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus if desired. Infected Natsuki If the first main character has doesn't have Natsuki as his girlfriend, Natsuki becomes the first Literature Club victim of the Doki Doki Virus and Infected Natsuki is the one to infect Erika in the Literature Club. If the first main character does have Natsuki as his girlfriend, Natsuki becomes the third victim infected with the virus as Infected Erika infects Natsuki while Infected Yuri stabs and slices through Natsuki's torso with her long, sharp fingers. As an infected being, Infected Natsuki can enlarge her limbs and muscles, possessing the strength to crush skulls and the defense to guard attacks strong attacks with her arms. When Infected Natsuki is powered up by the Doki Doki Virus Fever if Main Character 1 cures Yuri from the Doki Doki Virus first, Infected Natsuki transforms into a large beast version of herself nicknamed "The Mad Berserker". Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)'s strength and body defense greatly increase in this form and her aura can manipulate the force of gravity around her. However, Infected Natsuki's intelligence and sentience is lowered, becoming a mindless rampaging beast, and because Infected Natsuki is a larger target and has slower movement, she can't dodge attacks, especially in tight corridors where she is squeezed in. High protection and evasion is adviced when battling this monstrosity. Playable classes * Student (starter class) * Dokiranger CyberPink (first unlockable class; temporarily) * Tokuranger CyberBeast (second unlockable class) Student Student is the generic starter class of any playable high school character. It is also the weakest and most vulnerable playable class but it comes with several tactical skills and equipment that other skills may not have. Dokiranger CyberPink II Dokiranger CyberPink is an advanced Digiranger class of the Heart Models embued with the power of force energy (such as manipulating gravity). It is activated and equipped over a user when the user calls out the transformation call "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberPink!" while holding the CyberPink DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Dokiranger CyberPink's motto is "Strength of the Heart!" (心の強さ！''Kokoro no Tsuyosa!). It is a unique CyberColor class that comes with heavy DigiFists instead of the DigiBuster that most Dokiranger CyberColors and Digirangers have. This class originated in ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and was previously used by the Drama Club member Bakudan when Bakudan and his Drama Club friends joined CyberForce Network Security. If Natsuki was cured of the Doki Doki Virus before Yuri, to combat against Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode), Natsuki volunteered to help and she was given the CyberPink DigiChanger, Model: Heart by President Koji of the Gaming Club. If Natsuki is cured after Yuri, Koji gives Natsuki the transformation device as soon as possible to prevent Natsuki from being re-infected. However, while Dokiranger CyberPink has proven to be a , she managed to use it well. Tokuranger CyberBeast II After the infected Drama Club members reclaimed their "stolen" CyberColor DigiChangers and after Kosei exposed himself to save and help the Literature Club members and cure the infected Drama Club members, while the Drama Club members got their original CyberColor DigiChangers back, the Literature Club members were given new powers that the Drama Club members also previously used. Natsuki received the CyberBeast DigiChanger, Model: Special device, which will allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberBeast, a special Digiranger class that specializes in beastly instinct and agile combat. Its motto is "Instict of the Beast! !" (獣の本能！ ガオ！''Kemono no Honnō! Gao!) and it is said to have the '''power of instinct'. It uses claws to attack its targets. This power was previously used by Aika of the Drama Club, who was previously a member of the Martial Arts Club until she was banned, and this power's data originating from The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG boss Feralimon. References Category:Digirangers Category:Literature Club members Category:Natsuki's family Category:Playable characters